With the rapid development of technologies relating to terminal devices, an increasing number of applications are installed in mobile phones of users, such as reading applications, payment applications, game applications, music applications, and the like. People's daily life is closely linked with the mobile phones.
At present, people has high requirements on performance of various applications, such as the speed of applications, the sharpness of screen of applications, and the like. Meanwhile, applications also have increasing requirements on mobile phones.